A Tale Of Two Scots
by NyxUlvaCe
Summary: In the wake of Slade's Army attacking Starling City, Isobel thought it be a good time to look-up her childhood friends from Charming. She found out last year that Opie was killed in prison while The SONS were serving time together. So when she looked into the SONS and found out that Jax's had killed himself. She knew it was time to go home. Rating May Change.
1. Chapter 1

(Isobel POV)

I was on my way to LAX to pick up my Uncle Mike who decided he wanted to join the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy so he could be somewhat closer to me after losing me five years ago. However, he didn't know that I was heading the same way he was. I swear the man was worse than my father was when I thought about getting a boyfriend.

I was leaving behind my friends in Starling City because of what came up after having Felicity look into my old childhood friends. I thought back to that day when I asked Felicity…

" _Hey, Felicity I need ye to dae me a favor and looking to a couple of people for me," I asked._

 _She looked at me "Sure who do you need me to look up?"_

 _That was when I told her "I need any information about the Jackson Teller and the club Sons of Anarchy." I waited for her by looking into the company she had been running after her mother had passed away. After a while Felicity yelled, "IZZIE COME HERE NOW!" When she yelled Felicity caused everyone in the Arrow Cave, as she called it, to turn toward her and come over._

 _Oliver looked at Felicity like a lovesick puppy "Felicity why are you yelling for Izzie?"_

 _Felicity looked at Oliver "Not now..."_

 _I came up behind her, "Whit's going on Felicity? Did ye find something?"_

" _Yeah I found something about Jackson Teller and you are not going to like it." When Felicity said that I was worried about what she found out. That was when Felicity played the dashboard camera footage of Jax's racing down the highway, opening his arms and getting hit but the Semi._

" _Jesus Christ!" I was in shock and when Oliver tried to touch me, I nearly took his head off. He tried to say something about Jax, however I stopped him. "Ye don't know a bloody thing about him, Oliver… I …grew up with him. So ye best keep yer mouth shut mate." I was pissed off and I took it out on Oliver. It was not fair to him to get mad because he did not know about my past. Therefore, I told him and the team about my family. They looked at me like was crazy._

" _What? My family and I have deep ties to the Sons. I grew up in the life until my father passed away. That's how I ended up here and how we made our money." I said._

 _Oliver nodded, "If you need anything just ask and we will be there if you need us Izzie." With that, I left the Arrow cave with my stuff and headed home to pack. The next day I met the man who wanted to buy the company my mother started: the same man was buying Queen Consolidated._

 _Ray Palmer was a pain in my ass and tried to flirt with me. The thing that shocked me was the fact that he wanted me to stay on as a consultant. He told me "I want to learn about the company on a personal level and I also want to get to know the team you and your mother put together."_

 _I looked at him and said, "Yes, I will stay on and Yes I will teach ye as long ye willing to learn Mr. Palmer." After I showed him the ropes I left and told him if he needed me just call or email me._

I shook my head at the memory and laughed. It felt good to let go of all that drama that Starling City has caused me over the last few years. I would always keep in touch with the team but I had a feeling that my life was going to change once more. I saw the LAX sign and pulled into the airport parking lot. Before getting out of the car I grabbed the jacket I left in the passenger seat. Once I had it I put it on and then headed inside the airport to wait for Uncle Mike.

(Uncle Mike POV)

I looked out the window of this long arse flight I ever been on. It never ceases to amaze me about of the beauty of the world around me after being a part of the SAS. Scotland and Belfast will always be my home. However, it was time for a change. That is when I contacted the mother charter of the Sons and asked if I could join them so I could be closer to my family. The new president happened to be the Scotsman that I helped get out of Belfast when Jimmy was on the warpath. I was just happy that I would be seeing my niece whom I hadn't seen in the 2 years since she'd returned. Her mother had told me that she had been lost at sea for five years. I couldn't go to her because I had been on a mission: I was just glad she was all right.

When the plane landed I expected to have to take the bus to Charming so I was shocked when I saw Isobel waving at me. Then I remembered that I had called Isobel to come and get me so I could spend a little while with her before heading to Charming. "ISOBEL!" I yelled and grabbed her and spun her around. There was something different about her. Isobel had the look of a survivor and of a killer. However, I wasn't going to press Isobel until she was ready to tell me about what had happened to her.

"Uncle Mike put me down ye daft bastard," Isobel said to me and with that I laughed. Isobel had the same fiery personality as her mother.

"Look at ye Lass…yer, not the wee lass I used to bounce on my knee anymore." I looked at her "what are ye doing here lass? Are we heading back to your place."

Isobel looked the other way and tried to act like an innocent child, "I thought I'd come with ye to Charming," Isobel said.

However, being the way I am I knew there was something more going on. "Something wrong lass? I can tell yer upset about something," I asked her.

"You remember the Teller's?" Isobel asked.

"Aye, I remember them. What happen to them?" I asked as we walked to her car and placed my bags in the trunk. We got into the car before she started to explain what happened.

"Well, John Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow and Jackson Teller are all dead. Jax's killed himself a few days ago and Opie was killed in prison. I am heading that way to pay my respects since they were my friends." Isobel looked down to the ground a moment and back at me, "so ye think ye can handle me coming with yer arse old man?" Isobel asked.

"Old Man! Ye wee shite! I can keep up with yer arse anytime of the week and aye I think I can handle yer arse lass. Now let's hit the road," I said as I leaned back in the car seat.

(Isobel POV)

I was good seeing Uncle Mike again. He really had not changed much other than getting more gray hair and he still looked built since the last time I laid eyes on him in 2008. Little did Uncle Mike know that I had watched him for some time before going to find Oliver. I turned on the radio; Back in Black by AC/DC came on. I turned to Uncle Mike and we both started to jam to the song as I drove down the open road heading towards Charming.

"I hope ye ready for the MacTavish's Charming. It's going to be one hell of a ride."

 _Meanwhile in Charming_

(No One's POV)

It had been two days since the club found out about Jax's death. Chibs had called all the other charters and told them to come. Chibs and the others buried Jax on the third day. They gave Jax a Sons burial and they were going to send him off in style. Therefore, the Club was going to throw him a wake Sons style and give their brother a proper send-off.

However, on the day of the party, the members of Rosewood Originals could tell that the party was not lighting up Chibs mood. He was just sitting in the corner reading a letter Jax had left him. Tig knew not to mess with Chibs when he was in one of his moods.

Nonetheless, Tig went over to Chibs, "Hey man. Come on this is a party for Jax and we can't have are prez sittin' in the corner." Tig remembered he for forgot to tell Chibs, "Oh yeah, I forgot that Scotsman from the Belfast charter is coming today. Anyway man, we worry about that later, now let's party!" Tigs pulled Chibs out of the corner and they both joined the party. not knowing that someone from their past was going to be coming as well.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chibs POV)

It is hard for me to have a good time at the party we are having for Jax. I watched him grow up from the wee lad to the man he became today. I thought to myself " _Why didn't I see this coming…Argh._ " I took a quick drink of my beer as I read the letter Jax left me saying he was sorry, but it was something he felt he needed to do to be truly free and how he wants the club to go from now. In the letter, Jax called it a last request. " _Jesus Christ Jackie Boy!_ " I thought to myself as I banged on the table.

It wasn't until Tig came up to the table that I finally got out of my head. Tig said, "Hey man. Come on this is a party for Jax and we can't have our prez sittin' in the corner." Tig then reminded me that the new transfer, Mike MacTavish was coming today and that he was from the Belfast charter. When Tig said that last name I remembered that name from my time in Belfast. He was also the man that got me out of Ireland without Jimmy knowing.

I sat there a moment thinking. That's right, the man had a brother named John MacTavish who joined this charter back in the day. The lad and his old lady had such a bonnie lass with them. I think the lass's name was Isobel. I think. It was a sad day when the lass's father, John died. The mother picked up everything, moved and became rich. The last time I heard from the family was when the news reported that the lass was missing at sea with tha Queen's kid. Anyway, remembering that family made me think of a good memory from Jax's past…

 _I stood there watching Jax yelling "Come on Isobel!" as he ran past me and then I saw Isobel coming up behind him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him, "I got ye Jackie boy," she said to him._

 _I looked at Jax and said "The wee bonnie lass got ye good Jackie Boy"_

 _Jax laid his head down with a groan when he heard what I said. He then looked at Isobel, who was grinning her arse off," I am never going to beat you am I Izzie?"_

 _Isobel, or Izzie as Jax called her many times, got off Jax and helped him off the ground, "na Jackie boy. Ye forgit who be mi father and ye never bet against Scotsman or Scotswoman." Isobel laughed a bit when she finished what she said. I couldn't help but laugh and give a bit of my own two cents. " The lass be right Jackie Boy." She looked at me, smiled and waved. That smile and cute little wave of hers made my day._

 _Jax just rolled his eyes before turning back towards Isobel,"Yeah, I did forget Izzie. Maybe then you can teach me some of those moves when you have time," Jax asked her._

 _Isobel looked at Jax and smiled "Aye, I will teach ye Jackie Boy."_

" _Great! Come on, Ma wanted help," Jax said and they both ran to Gemma…_

After shaking myself out of the memory that I will always treasure, "Aye let's party!" I said and let Tig drag my sorry arse out of the corner to join the others. The others came up to me and tapped their beers together with mine in a toast to Jax. "To Jax!" we all said together before heading outside to the full raging party…

(Isobel POV)

"Argh…ye daft bastards need to learn how to drive!" I said as drove. I hated driving sometimes because a lot of people do not know what they are doing and it drives me nuts.

"Ha ha, my dear sweet lass ye are just like yer mother," Uncle Mike said, holding his stomach while he laughed. When I heard Uncle Mike laugh at me, that is when I gave him a swift hit to the stomach."Urgh. However, ye hit like yer father," Uncle Mike said as he was still rubbing his stomach.

Meanwhile, I was sitting there with a straight face. "I don't know what ye mean Uncle Mike."

Uncle Mike just looked at me and shook his head for a moment before looking up to see the Welcome To Charming Sign. "I still remember where a lot of stuff is. The town hasn't changed much, other than the problems it has been having." Uncle Mike nodded and said,"It looks like a nice town."

He looked out the window and noticed other members of the Sons from different charters heading towards wherever they needed to go. "Looks like we head tha away," Uncle Mike pointed out. Therefore, I followed them and after driving a while, we ended up at Teller-Morrow Automotive. When I pulled into the parking lot of the place there was a party in full swing. I could see more than five different charters of the Sons drinking and having a good time. I bet Jax is smiling down on us and them. I turned off the car and we got out. I let Uncle Mike lead me into the clubhouse and towards the bar. He then told me to stay here.

(Uncle Mike)

I walked toward the president who was playing pool with a few people. He looked up at me " ye must be Mike…Sorry, we don't have a good welcome party for ye. We lost a brother and this is a party for him," he said to me.

"I understand tha," I said as I turned towards the bar to make sure my niece was alright and noticed men trying to hit on her. "I swear they try anything they are going to lose something."

(Chibs POV)

I noticed how protective he was of the young woman. "Is she your old lady?"

Mike just looked at me like I was nuts, "Jesus Christ no…the lass is my niece."

I looked at him and started to put the pieces together, "Wait ye telling me tha be John's Isobel?

Mike said, "Yeah… she went missing in 2007 for five years. I can tell wha' ever happen to her during that time changed her."

I was about to say something back to him when we both heard a loud crash at the bar. So we both looked up to see Tig pinned to the bar by the same woman who we were just talking about. The thing that shocked me the most was the fact the lass was shorter than Tig and had him pinned with his arm behind his back. I walked towards them with Mike following me. "Wha' the hell be going on here?" I asked.

Isobel looked up at me and I was captivated by her eyes and even more so by her voice as she said, "I told him I was waiting for someone and he didn't take the hint. So when he touched my arse I pinned him to the bar. What is disturbing is this man use to give my piggy back rides when I was a wee lass."

I walked up to her, "Lass ye mind letting my VP lose? I think his Old Lady will take care of him."

She looked at me, " Fine but Uncle Tigger better keeps his hand to himself." She said as she let go of my VP.

However, the lass just stood there glaring at Tig. Tig turned around and said as he dusted himself off, " The only person who called me Uncle Tigger was little Izzie." I watched Tig look at the lass once more. He noticed how she was looking at him and said, "I know that look. Izzie gave me that look when I would toss her in the air. Is that really you Isobel?" I just watched as the lass hung her head a bit and shook her head at what Tig said. She then looked up at him with a grin on her face, " It good to see ye again Uncle Tigger."

That is when Tig grabbed her and spun her around. He treated the lass like she was his own kid when she was around back in the day. I laughed when she smacked him and yelled: " Bloody Hell ye daft bastard put me down before I hurt ye." I watched my Tig carefully place her down and ask her, "Why you here? Aren't you rich or something?" That is when his Old Lady, Venus walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Alexzander!"

(Isobel POV)

I watched as the woman who came up behind Tig smacked him hard in the back of the head and called him by his given name. "Oh I like her," I said with a large grin. "Tig finally found a woman who can keep him in line. To answer your questions Uncle Tigger, yes I am rich. However, I wanted to be free from the stress. The stress I was dealing with back in Starling City was getting to me. So I sold the company and came here with my Uncle in hopes of a fresh start."

I could feel the other Scotsman's eyes on me as I talked. It was like he could understand wanting to be free. Hell, the man may be older but, he still looks good for his age. God, what is wrong with me? How can I be thinking like that at a time like this? I shook my head before I turned to face the Scotsman, "Oh how rude of me. I am Isobel MacTavish. I am not sure if ye remember me."

The Scotsman looked at me and held out his hand, "I remember ye, lass. Filip Telford or ye can call me Chibs like everyone else does."

"Why hello Chibs," I said with my best smile. That is when Chibs turned around and yelled, "Now that that is over let's get back to partying!" he offered me his hand when he turned back around and I took it. I knew from that moment that this man and this club would be in my life from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

(Isobel POV)

As Chibs lead me through the club with Uncle Mike trailing behind us, the party started to pick up again after Chibs spoke up. Once we got to the outside, where we could hear the sounds of fighting in another building which was built right next to the clubhouse, Uncle Mike & Chibs walked off, leaving me alone. Thus, I sat down and watched as Uncle Mike went to talk to other club members and Chibs went to get something to drink. Therefore, I got to see Happy fighting with someone from the San Bernardino charter in the ring. The cheer of the crowd made me want to watch the fight even more. However, my attention was brought back to Chibs when he tapped my shoulder with an ice-cold beer.

"Here ye go, lass. Looked like ye could use one," Chibs said as he held the beer towards me.

"Thanks," I said as I took the beer and took one long swig before setting it down on the table that we were sitting at. It had been a long time since I just sat down and relaxed. Dealing with coming back from the dead, Slade coming back and trying to kill Oliver and now dealing with Jax's death showed me it was time to do something for me. Now I am sitting next to a very hot older Scotsman enjoying a bottled beer. My cell phone had gone off four times! "Jesus!" I exclaimed as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and noticed I had messages from my other Uncles, "Shite!'

(Chibs POV)

I looked over Isobel nice and slow. " _Jesus Christ! The lass grew up to be a fine woman. She got a nice arse too."_ I thought to myself _._ A man cannot help but look at her. I thought back to when she walked into the clubhouse with her uncle. I know she had noticed that many of the club members watched her walk in with her Uncle; I sure as hell know I did. For some reason I wanted her even though I felt like a Scabby bassa* thinking about her that way since I had watched her grow up. I shook my head and took a swig of my beer before turning myself away from her, and had my attention geared towards the fight until I heard her phone go off four times. She looked a bit shocked at who texted to have her say "Shite!"

"Ye pretty popular tonight lass. Who be texting ye?"

Isobel looked at me, "Tha be my other Uncles. My mither has three brothers: Nikola, Peter, and Jon. Then my faither has two: Mike and James. Let say I haven't called them since I been back or when my mither died."

"So ye be in trouble with them I take it, lass," I asked with a chuckle as I took a quick swig of my beer.

I watched Isobel down her beer in a few swigs, turn towards me once more, and nod, before answering the phone. By the time she was done I heard Happy yell, "Who's Next?" I was shocked when I saw Isobel raise her hand, "I am." I watched Isobel place her phone on the table, take off her coat, then her shirt and when she did, I could see that her body had scars all over it.

(Happy POV)

I looked up to the person who spoke and I was shocked to see it was Isobel. She was the same little girl that ran around the clubhouse back in the day.

"You think you can take me, Isobel?" However, I just shut up when I saw the scars that littered her body; they made me want to know who the fuck to hurt so I could go kill them.

Isobel just looked at me and said, "Oh I think I can beat ye, Happy."

I waved my hands at her, "Come on then."

(Isobel POV)

I could hear people whispering after they saw my scars. I knew I was going to have to explain them eventually, why not the way that I knew best. This fight was going to be training for me. Little did anyone know: I could kill Happy in less than five minutes if I wanted to. However, I sure as hell wasn't going to go easy on the man.

As I walked towards the ring I was stopped by Tig who asked, "You sure you want to do this?"

I looked him in the eyes as I took the tape to wrap my hands, "I am sure. Why don't ye help me with my hands if ye are worried about me Tigger."

Tig just shook his head a moment before taking the tape from my hands and started to wrap them up. Right as Tig finished Uncle Mike came up to me, "Are ye daft Isobel?!" he asked.

I just looked at him, "I am just fine Uncle Mike. Oh, by the way, this is from Uncle James." With that I punched him in the arm, "Ye forgot to tell Uncle James ye were leaving to be with me. So he will be here soon and my mither's brothers are coming too because I forgot to talk to them. Now if ye don't mind I need to let off some steam." That is when Tig helped me up the stairs and Happy held the rope for me to crawl under so I could get into the ring.

I watched Happy get on the other side of the ring while I tied my hair back. Meanwhile, Tig got in middle and said, "Let us have a clean fight," before getting out of the way and joining Venus. We danced around each other before going all out against each other.

I watched Happy move about the ring before coming at me with a right hook. That is when I jumped back just a bit to dodge the punch and throw my own left hook. Happy blocked my punch; hit me with a left hook to the stomach and a right hook to the face. I could feel blood dripping from my lip. Chibs and Uncle Mike came close to coming into the ring to stop the fight. However, I held my hand up and stopped them. I looked at Happy for a moment, wiped the blood from my lip and grinned before saying, "Mi turn!" That is when I moved fast to elbow Happy in the stomach and then hit him with a right and a left hook, knocking him to the ground.

(No One's POV)

The club members and the crow eaters went silent for a moment just as the young woman knocked Happy Lowman to the ground. They were in shock that this young woman had beat Happy, a known cleaner of the club, in just a few hits. They heard Tig yell, "HOLY SHIT!" and watched him jump into the ring and hold her hand up as they started to cheer.

They watched the girl take her hand from Tig and hold it out for Happy. He took it and, once he was off the ground, he pulled her into a hug and told her, "Damn that was good."

(Chibs POV)

I just watched one of my best fighter's get his arse handed to him by a girl whom I had watched grow up. Mike tapped me on the shoulder and told me, "Do you believe tha shite?"

I looked at him, "I can't. I remember yer brother and Happy teaching her how to fight. However, what I just saw makes me think that Isobel knows more about fighting than what ye all taught her back in the day. I am also willing to bet my life that she been through hell and back. No one just gets those types o' scars from bein' lost a' sea. There is more to Isobel's story than the news and her mither told us."

I watched Mike nod and then said, "Isobel will tell us when she is ready and I have a feeling it will be soon."

With that, I finished my beer and headed toward the ring. Once there I helped Isobel down. I saw the look of a fighter in her eyes: I had the same look back in the day. Once the fight was over the others went back to partying. I lead her back to the table and had Tig go get her a beer. With Mike standing by her I told her, "Tha was a good fight, Isobel. However, ye got to explain to us about how ye got those scars."

Isobel was about to answer me until a club hoore*, or crow eater as we call them, came up and sat on my lap. The woman turned to face Isobel and said, "You can go now. I can keep him entertained."

Isobel shook her head, "Lass it is ye who needs to go. We were talking afore you parked yer arse in his lap."

The woman's jaw dropped, "You need to watch what you say to me. You do not know how things are run around here. Look at you! Who would want you? With all those scars on your body?"

I was about to say something when Isobel yelled, "Ye glaikit hoore*." Then I watched Isobel grab the woman from my lap and tossed her to the ground. Mind you, I found that pretty fucking hot. I heard Isobel say, "Listen here ye Fud*. I have had it wi people like ye thinkin' ye know what's best fer me. Maybe yer right, he may not want me for my body and I don't care. However, I will tell ye something: My body shows I am a fighter and a survivor. Can ye say the same thing? I think not lass. So ye can leave now."

I just watched as the crow eater got up off the ground and tried to hit Isobel. Before, anyone could act Isobel had the woman in a hold and frog marched* her out the door. I heard some of the other club members whistle as she done this. When she got to the door she pushed the woman to the ground. I walked up behind her and looked at the crow eater who thought I was going to help her.

I said, "Lass ye disrespected my guest and in turn disrespected me. So you, Lass, ye need to leave and never come back." The woman's jaw dropped at what I said but I did not care. With that, the woman got up and left the clubhouse. I thought to myself as I led Isobel towards the room where we have church, with the guys following behind me, " _No one disrespects family. No one."_

 ___

 ***Scabby Bassa:** Dirty Bastard  
 ***Fud:** pussy, vagina, muff, cunt (I hate the word but you got to use it sometimes)  
 ***Frog Marched:** To march or force a person forward while holding their arms from behind or aside, as a prisoner.  
 ***Hoore:** Whore  
 ***Glaikit Hoore:** Stupid Whore


	4. Chapter 4

(Isobel POV)

As Chibs led me into a room, which happened to be the room they had club meetings in, I could feel the guys eyes on me. However, before we walked in Chibs told me, "yer cell in here lass. Safety reasons."

"Alright," I said as I reluctantly placed my phone in the bin Chibs indicated.

The guys started to do the same and file in the room. Chibs then sat me in a chair that was next to the head of the table. If I had to guess, it had to be the VP's chair. I looked at him and asked, "Is it alright for me to sit here?" That is when I heard Tig laugh and say, "It's alright darling." I just watched as Tig got a seat in the corner of the room next to the head of the table. Tig also pulled Venus into his lap.

"Oi Mike get the door will ye?" I heard Chibs ask. Once Uncle Mike got the door, I again felt the eyes of everyone in the room on me. I thought to myself, " _God I hate this."_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when Chibs touched my shoulder to get my attention. "Yes?" I asked.

"Now lass I think it is a good time to tell us yer story. I saw the way ye acted with how that crow eater talked about ye," Chibs said. I looked at everyone and then I spoke up, "Before I tell ye all my story, I will warn ye that my story will piss ye off and I ask ye lot to not interrupt me while I tell it. If ye cannot deal with that, ye need to get the fuck out!" I watched as everyone nodded.

With that, I started from when I got on to the Queen's Gambit to when we both came home five years later. When I was done, everyone in the room was speechless. I watched as Uncle Mike threw his beer bottle across the room, shattering it. Then Venus came up behind me and gave me the biggest hug and I said: "Thank you, Venus." I could hear Uncle Tig tighten his fist right as Happy hit the table with his and Chibs yelled, "Jesus Fuckin Christ!"

The thing that brought everyone back was when the guy called Ratboy asked, "You know the Leader of the Solntsevskaya Bratva?"

I laughed when the black man named T.O. smacked Ratboy in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you, man?"

Ratboy just looked at T.O., "What? I was just askin'."

I tapped the table to get everyone's attention, "Aye I know Anatoly Knyazev. He teuk me in after I escaped wi him while Oliver teuk care of Slade. Because of Anatoly, I can speak Russian. Also, while I was there I was treated like a princess, like the daughter he never had. When I left to find Oliver he told me that if I ever needed anything to get in touch wi him."

"Why didn't you two come home?" Uncle Mike asked.

I took a deep a breath before answering, "Well… neither Oliver nor I thought that we should come home. We did not think we should come back after all that we had done." I paused for a moment to collect myself and stood up, "I know tha is not a good reason but tha is whit we chose. So deal wit it."

(Chibs POV)

I could tell that Isobel was getting upset when she stood up. Therefore, I banged the gavel on the table, "Alight, tha's enough. Isobel told us her story when she did not have to. I will not have ye lot questioning her when we do not have the right to judge her for whit she had to do. Tha shite stops now! Understood?" Everyone in the room nodded their head. I heard a few people saying sorry, especially her Uncle Mike.

Isobel, with a gentle but firm voice said, "It's alright. I understand tha some of ye do not know who I am and want to know. However, those who do know me need to understand, I am not the wee lass ye knew back then. I have changed."

"We best get back to the party," I said. The room became barren when everyone left. I grabbed Isobel's arm before she could leave, "Lass I think ye need to get some sleep. Ye look like ye need it."

Isobel hung her head before looking me in the eye and speaking, "Alright. However, I forgot to book a hotel 'til I go house hunting."

"Come let's get yer bags and ye can follow me," I said. Isobel nodded and I followed her out to her car. When I saw her car, I thought to myself, " _I wondered whit Isobel would look like on the hood, unraveled. Jesus Christ, I wonder whit the lass look on top of mi bike…,"_ I shook my head "Lass this is a sweet ride."

(Isobel POV)

I turned around to face Chibs, "Why Thank ye. She is a '67 Chevy Impala." I watched Chibs walk around the car and I could tell he liked it a lot. I also had a feeling, with the way he was looking at me before, that he was thinking with another part of his body. "Ok, Chibs ye can make love to my car later while I am not looking," I said as I popped the trunk to pull out the duffle bag and the trunk that was in the back.

I heard Chibs laugh and say, "I may take ye up on tha' offer lass. It hard for a man who loves cars and bikes to resist a classic like this, especially wit' a hot woman behind the wheel. We men start to think all kinds of things."

I closed the trunk and turned around, "So ye think I'm hot do ye?"

Chibs looked me over before saying, "Aye lass, I think yer hot. Thou I should not be thinking like this since I watched ye grow up. I be too old for ye Isobel."

I walked over to him, "I do not mind ye looking at me tha' way Chibs. I sure as hell know I have looked at ye tha' way and I do not care how old ye are. It be my choice if I wanted to be wit ye." I looked him over as well before looking him straight in the eye with a grin on my face, "However, do ye think ye can handle me?" Before I knew what was happening Chibs picked me up and sat me on the hood of my car. "Really Chibs? Manhandling me already."

He had a grin on his face like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Aye Isobel, I am. To answer tha' question ye asked before: Aye, I think I can handle ye." I could feel him looking me over once more. "However Isobel, do ye want to be handled by a man like me?

Now it was my turn to look him over again. I thought to myself, " _God! I can almost feel the power coming from him. However, Chibs may not be a spring chicken anymore. Nonetheless, that sure as hell doesn't make him a weak man. I think Chibs is the man I need in my life._ With that, I looked him in the eye before I told him, "I want to be handled by ye Chibs. I believe that ye are the right man to keep me from spiraling out of control. A man who will show me love and respect for who I am and not who I should be." I took a deep breath before speaking once more, "However, just because I agree to let ye handle me doesn't mean ye get out of taking me out on a date. Yer goin' t' do this right. Ye hear me?"

"Aye, Isobel I hear ye. I will treat ye like a goddess, I promise ye," he said. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt right to kiss him because for the first time in a long time I felt that spark and I sure as hell was not going to let it go without a fight.

(Chibs POV)

It shocked the hell out of me when Isobel just up 'n kissed me. I thought to myself as I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue past Isobel's lips " _God this woman lit a fire in me that I haven't felt in a long time. I'm sure as hell not going to let 'er go without a fight."_ I wanted to do more with her and if we did not stop, I would have had my way with her on the hood of her car. Therefore, I pulled back, I groaned at the loss, and I heard her groan as well.

However, that is when we both heard clapping and voices I had not heard before. I turned around and saw four men standing there. The short man said to the blonde-haired man, "Ah dae believe, brother, she got that from ye."

The blonde-haired man laughed, "I do not know whit ye are talking about brother. I am sweet and innocent."

However, that is when I watched the man with blackish-brown curly hair speak, "Bullshite! Will ye two knock it off!" The fourth man just shook his head before speaking, "He is richt, ye two need tae halt embarrassin' Isobel."

It seems that the four men in front of me knew Isobel. However, that did not stop me from getting pissed off when they interrupted our time. "Who the hell are you?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

(Isobel POV)

I groaned as I looked from behind Chibs to see all four of my uncles standing there. Chibs stood there looking at them and finally asked, "Who the Hell are you?" That is when I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It's a'richt. I know them, unfortunately."

Uncle Nik spoke, "Aww tha hurts Isobel. I thought ah wis yer favorite?"

I shook my head as I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, "Stop being an arse."

He groaned as he held his stomach, "Argh…tha's not nice Isobel…" I smacked him again, "I don't care ye arsehole. I wis having a good time and then ye lot come out of nowhere." Uncle Peter just laughed as Uncle Jon shook his head and muttered, "Sometimes I wonder how a'm related tae him."

I looked back over to Chibs, who looked confused as hell, "Chibs I would like ye to meet mi Uncles." That is when Uncle Nik grabbed me and started to tickle me, "Ha ha.. Stop It!" When Uncle Nik didn't show any signs of stopping I elbowed him again. Immediately after I elbowed Uncle Nik, Uncle Mike and the rest came running out when they heard the commotion. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the group of four: They all looked as confused as Chibs.

I heard Uncle Nik groan as I started introducing them, "Ah, much better! This jokester here is Nikola MacDonald, next to him is the dwarf Peter MacDonald and the last one is the youngest out of the MacDonald's Jon MacDonald. They are my mother's brothers. Oh yeah! Then there is James MacTavish who is my father's and Mike's other brother. AKA they all are my Uncles."

Shortly after I got gone introducing everyone I overheard Uncle Mike shout, "Jimmy!" I watched him walk over and hug Uncle James, who in turn hugged him back after hitting him in the arm. "Tha's for not getting a hold o' me, ye arsehole, 'n' telling me ye wur going to see mah niece." I witnessed Uncle Mike hang his head low after hearing what Uncle James said.

Uncle Peter walked up to me and I bent down and picked him up in a hug, "I missed you." Uncle Peter laughed before speaking, "I missed ye as weel. Neist time mah dear, git in touch wi' us," as I placed him back down. At that juncture, Uncle Jon, who was the baby of the MacDonald Family, walked up to me as well and hugged me, "It's guid tae see ye ur alive lassie." I hugged him back as well. I thought to myself " _It feels great to have my family with me."_

(Chibs POV)

I was thrown through a loop when she said that the men in front of me and the guys were her Uncles who she got done talking to just a few hours ago.

"Nice to meet ye all. Ye all came at a bad time."

The short man who was known as Uncle Peter, "We ur sorry fur tha my friend, but this wis ur chance at seeing her. Are sister never told use she was back. Therefore, when James called and told us that his brother wis going to see her and come, 'ere we came."

"I can understand that," I said before holding out my hand. Peter took my hand and shook it, "Ye all can stay here."

I watched as Peter nodded and headed back to Isobel who seemed to be happy that she had her family with her once more. Then Tig walked up to me, "What ye need Tig?"

"Oh, nothing man. Just watching the show, and wondering how the hell yer going to deal with her family man. Look at them. She got their looks and then there is you. A scruffy old man," Tig said with a grin. That is when I grabbed him in a headlock and started to mess with him, "Ol' man huh. Mah arse is younger than you are Tig, and yer arse is worse than mine."

I was going to do more when I heard Isobel make a noise. Therefore, both Tig and me looked up when she started to talk, "Why ye boys acting like fools? And for your information Tig, I like the way Chibs looks. He is quite a good kisser." She walked over to me and kissed me right on the lips while I still had Tig in a headlock. That is when he groaned and exclaimed, "Come on Isobel! Your like my own kid, I do not need to see you kissing my boss!"

I decided to let him go so I could hold Isobel right and deepen the kiss. After what seemed to be only a few seconds, I stopped and grinned at her, "Ah thought, lass, that' ye didn't want to move fast?"

Isobel looked at me all sweet and innocent, "I do not know whit ye are talking about Chibs. Beside th' fact a'm staking mah claim. So deal wit' it. Ye still have to woo me."

"Aye, I will do that and ye will be mine."

"Oh I don't think so, you will be mine," she said with a grin on her face. I thought to myself, " _Oh this woman is going to be trouble. Aw, fuck it! This is goin' to be one hell of a ride."_

It took Tig speaking again to bring my out of my thoughts, "Alright enough of the grab ass! Let us party! Oh, Isobel, you think you can sing one last time for Jax?"

I watched as Isobel stiffened in my arms for a few moments before taking a deep breath and speaking, "Alright I have a song that will make people laugh." The sound of her voice had a bit of giddiness to it. That is when I heard her Uncle Mike groan before saying, "I know what song she is thinking of."

I wondered what song Mike thought she was going to be singing. It did not matter. She seemed to think that it would be good, plus I think Jackie Boy would have loved it.

(Isobel's POV)

I laughed when I heard Uncle Mike groan. He had an idea what the song was going to be: I'd heard it a few times when I was a kid in Ireland. I pulled myself away to go grab my trunk and duffle, only to find my Uncle James with the duffle slung back over his shoulder and the trunk in his arms. Chibs saw this and lead him and the others through the bar area to his room which he was going to be letting me use. Once Uncle James sat the trunk and duffle bag down I did a quick check to make sure everything was alright inside before grabbing my iPod to find the song.

I put a fresh t-shirt on and made my way back out to the bar: Uncle Tig showed me where the sound system was. Once I was done setting up, he took the mic from my hand and told everyone who was in the bar that I was going to singing a song for Jax. That is when all eyes turned to me. Therefore, I pressed play, the music started, and I began to sing.

" _ **Gather 'round ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while,**_

 _ **and harken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle.**_

 _ **Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone,**_

 _ **and lift our voices in another Irish drinkin' song.**_

 _ **Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox,**_

 _ **me brother drank the whiskey 'till he wound up in a box.**_

 _ **Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise,**_

 _ **me sister has forever closed her smilin' Irish eyes.**_

 _ **(Chorus)**_

 _ **Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,**_

 _ **we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.**_

 _ **We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.**_

 _ **Ken was killed in Kilkenny and Claire she died in Clare,**_

 _ **Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air.**_

 _ **Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June,**_

 _ **Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb.**_

 _ **"Cleanliness is godliness," me Uncle Pat would sing,**_

 _ **he broke his neck a-slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring.**_

 _ **O'Grady he was eighty, 'tho his bride was just a pup,**_

 _ **he died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up (OI!).**_

At this point, I could hear people laughing and it made me happy to make them laugh. The ones from the Sambel were laughing a bit louder and then they started to join me as I went on singing.

 _ **Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,**_

 _ **we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.**_

 _ **We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.**_

 _ **Joe Murphy fought with Reilly near the cliffs of Dooneen,**_

 _ **he took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen.**_

 _ **Crazy Uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun,**_

 _ **but in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone.**_

 _ **When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a cryin' shame,**_

 _ **he wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame.**_

 _ **MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit,**_

 _ **but he was just a Scotsman so nobody gave a shit (OCH!).**_

When I got to this part of the song I swear I saw Chibs roll his eyes and laugh with the others. My Uncles were singing and dancing a bit as well.

 _ **Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,**_

 _ **we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.**_

 _ **We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.**_

 _ **Ole!**_

 _ **Drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar,**_

 _ **the road rose up to meet when he fell out of his car.**_

 _ **Irony was what befell me Great Grand Uncle Sam,**_

 _ **He choked upon the very last potato in the land.**_

 _ **Connor lived in Ulster town, he used to smuggle arms,**_

 _ **until the British killed him and cut off his lucky charms.**_

 _ **And dear old Father Flanagan who left the Lord's employ,**_

 _ **drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy (HEY!).**_

The more I went on people started to join in and sing along which made me happy. I also saw a few people spit out their drinks when I finished that line. I laughed a moment before going on to finish the song.

 _ **Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,**_

 _ **we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.**_

 _ **We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.**_

 _ **Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin,**_

 _ **the Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin.**_

 _ **Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you,**_

 _ **He kills the cast of Riverdance and Michael Flatley too.**_

 _ **Now everybody's died, so until our tears are Dried,**_

 _ **we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.**_

 _ **We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,**_

 _ **then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again."**_

 _ **(Another Irish Drinking Song by DA VINCI'S NOTEBOOK)**_

When I was done I was given a round of applause. "Thank you, everyone. Now let's finish JAX'S PARTY SONS STYLE!" I yelled as I hopped off the stage and made my way gracefully over to Chibs and the others. With that, we all kept on partying until I needed sleep, so I took Chibs by the hand and took him back to his room. Once we got there, I pushed Chibs down onto the bed: He was a bit surprised. Nonetheless, I just crawled over to him and curled up into his side to fall asleep. However, I felt him drape his arm over me just before I passed out. This thought just made me feel safe and I was not going to lose this feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

(Isobel's POV)

With a groan, I reluctantly woke up before Chibs, or so I thought. It was a gentle rub of my shoulder which told me he was awake before me. Thus, I turned over in the bed and came face to face with a smiling Chibs. This caused me to think to myself, " _This is a great way to wake."_

"Guid mornin' to ye Isobel, My Queen," Chibs said to me in the sexist voice I've ever heard. However, I was confused when he called me his queen.

Therefore, I raised a brow, "Queen?"

Chibs laughed at me and I frowned, "Ye have a lot to learn about this type of life Isobel. If ye stay with me, ye will be my Old Lady, My Queen. That's if ye want to be me Old Lady," he said to me with a smile.

I thought deeply about this, knowing that this life will change me as everything has before I got to this point. Therefore, I took a deep breath before speaking, "Hmmm… So does that make ye My King?"

Chibs smiled at me, "To answer yer question luv: Aye I would be yer King"

"Great, I think I can deal being yer Old Lady, My King," I said as I propped myself up on my elbow to reach him. I stared at him for a few moments before I leaned in and gave him a kiss. It did not take Chibs long before he started to kiss me back with more passion than I have experienced in a long time. Then the kissing turned into a battle of dominance, which was won by Chibs because I felt myself slowly start to give in.

Chibs broke the kiss for a moment, leaving me panting for air. That is when he pulled me down so my back was on the bed once more, so he could climb on top of me. I could have easily flipped our positions, but I did not want to. Then Chibs proceeded to continue our little make-out session. It was not even ten minutes later that I had to stop our making out to answer the call of Mother Nature.

"Nature's calling," I said as I wiggled my way out from under him. I was about to bolt to the bathroom, but I made a quick stop at my duffle bag to pull out a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and the rest of my clothes for the day. Once I had everything, I bolted to the bathroom. I could hear Chibs laughing his ass off at me.

"Ha, ha, ha… whin Mother Nature calls and she tell ye it's time to go, it is time to go. Hurry back now luv," he said to me right as I shut the door to the bathroom.

I did my business quick and fast before I poked my head out of the bathroom door, "Well I can't hurry back Chibs: I have plans for ye and the guys, and if I am going to do that, I need to take a shower. Therefore, ye are just going to have to enjoy the show." I pulled my head back and cracked the door a bit, just enough for him to see me undress slowly and seductively. As I was doing this, I could hear him groan. I was happy that I could make a man do this.

"Isobel, ye are a cruel woman to tease me like this," he said right as I poked my head once more out the door.

"Oh, I know and I like doing it to ye too," I flashed him a grin right as his head hit the pillow and mine disappeared behind the door once more. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, looking at the bruises and cuts I got from the fight with Happy.

I thought to myself, " _It felt good to let off a little steam yesterday."_ I shook my head to bring me out of my thoughts. I turned on the shower and once it was up to temperature I jumped in.

(Chibs POV)

After the little make out session Isobel and I had, and the little strip tease she treated me to, I was hard as a rock. "What a cruel woman," I muttered as I unzipped my pants, grabbed my dick and proceeded to take care of my problem. I would have to say within a few strokes I shouted, "Isobel…" as I came.

I laid there breathing heavily and thinking to myself, "I swear Isobel makes me feel young again." I could hear Isobel laughing from the bathroom, "What's so funny luv?"

She responded back with, "Oh nothing, I am just glad my simple actions has ye shouting my name."

"Just wait until I make ye scream my name luv," I said as I started to clean myself up. Once I was done, I was too tired to zip up my pants. At least I put my dick back before Isobel came out o' the bathroom. I also did not want someone to walk in on our time. As I laid there in bed, I started to think about what she said just a little while go about having a surprise for me and the guys. However, it did not take me long to fall back to sleep.

(Isobel's POV)

After about ten minutes I came out of the shower feeling refreshed. I did my hair in a nice plain braid, "God I hate long hair sometimes," I said out loud before getting dressed. Once I was done, I headed back into the room to find Chibs sleeping again with his pants wide open. I shook my head before I grabbed my keys and wallet, and went out of the room and proceeded down the hallway. As I made my way I was carefully stepping over passed out people until I made it to the bar area only to see Venus sitting at the bar with a passed out Tig on the bar.

Venus waved at me, "Good Morning darlin'. Did you sleep alright?"

"Good morning to ye as well Venus, and aye I did for once. I see they had fun," I said as I pointed to all her uncles who were all over the place.

Venus just laughed, "Yeah they did. Your uncle Peter is a hoot. By the way you're dressed it seems you're about to go somewhere."

"Yeah, I am. I want to surprise everyone with breakfast,"

"That's a great idea darling. I would like to help if you don't mind," she said, more than asked.

"I would like that. I haven't been here in a very long time," I said.

"I will take good care of you darling. Just let me get my purse," I watched her hop off the bar stool and traverse down the same hallway I just came from. It was not even 5 minutes that I kept an eye on her as she made her way through the bodies that were all over the hallway and the bar area. "Oh before we go let me get some cash." I watched her reach into Tig's back pocket, after she moved him to his side, to pull out his wallet and take out a couple 100 dollar bills. Then she just let him flop back on the bar top.

"Ye know I can pay for everything," I said to her.

However, she surprised me with a look of amusement before telling me, "I know dear, but that does not mean I can't have a little spending money."

I nodded my head and smiled, "I understand having a little spending money."

"Before we go, I'm shocked that you haven't said anything about me being transgender," Venus said.

"Venus I won't lie, I did know you used to be a man. Nevertheless, it is not in my nature to judge someone on his or her sexual orientation. What matters to me the most is that Uncle Tig is happy, and if you make him happy, I do not care if you are transgender," I said to her.

"You are very understanding where some are not. Well, enough of this small talk, let's get going so we can surprise the guys," she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the club and towards my car.

Once we were both in my car, we drove off to the nearest Wal-Mart. When we left Wal-Mart we had another coffee pot, coffee, 15 cartons of eggs, 15 loaves of bread, a toaster, 20 packages of bacon, 8 gallons of milk, 3 cartons of orange juice and an air horn. We packed everything in the car and headed back. It took Venus and me two trips each to get everything into the kitchen without people seeing.

"Alright let us get everything wiped down real fast and then we can get started," I said.

(Venus's POV)

I thought to myself, " _I learn more and more about Isobel each time I see her. I was shocked that she did not care that I was transgender as long as Tig was happy. I think she will make a good Old Lady. She is tough and kind hearted. The guys need someone like that around here."_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. When she told me that we needed to wipe down the kitchen, we both got to work on that and got done quick. Isobel walked over to me and tied up my hair so that I didn't get any hair in the food. Therefore, in return, I did the same for her.

"Thank ye Venus," she said to me.

"Your welcome darling. Let's get started," once I said that, we got started.

(Isobel's POV)

It did not take Venus and me long to get everything done. Now, all we had to do was get everyone up. Therefore, I took the air horn and walked out into the bar area. Venus counted to three and I blew the horn. We were laughing because Tig, who was sleeping on the bar fell off. He looked at us in consternation before he realized we were laughing, "What the Fuck! Not Cool!" He growled. One by one everyone started to stir.

I watched as my uncles carefully pushed the women off them and then I turned to see Chibs coming down the hallway with a gun held out in front of him "What the Hell's goin on…," he turned to face me. I had a hard time not laughing since I was standing there holding the air horn.

"Oh yeah! SURPRISE BREAKFAST! Now line up and get ye all something to eat," I said as I cleaned the bar top off. With 'help' we had everything sitting on top of the bar in no time. I watched as everyone who wanted breakfast lined up and got food. Chibs came up to me after putting his gun away and pulled me into an embrace with my back to his chest.

"I like the surprise luv. I thank ye," Chibs said to me as he kissed my cheek and got in line to get himself something to eat. Once he got something, I got myself a plate of food and sat with him. I would have to say about 90 minutes later, everyone was done eating. A lot of them thanked Venus and me as they left the bar/clubhouse to hit the road. Now that the place was empty, other than family and the guys, I saw how bad they thrashed the place.

I was about to clean up when I was stopped by Happy. "We got this Isobel, go do what you got to do," he said to me as he and the other guys started to clean up.

I took this as my time to slip into the bedroom I was sleeping in and grab my trunk and head out the back of the place. I knew where it was because I had Felicity get the floor plans for the place before coming here. Once I was in the back of the bar/clubhouse, I closed the gates and started setting up targets. When I was done, I put my quiver on my back, then I put on my wrist guard and re-strung my bow, "God I hate re-stringing bows. They are a pain in the arse," I said to myself. The minute I finished I nocked an arrow and drew back on the string. Then on the exhale, I let the arrow go… the arrow flew towards the target. With a sound of shattering glass, the arrow impaled itself into the wall behind the target. I knew I did not need to fix anything with my bow, so I kept on going with my training, knowing that I was going to draw the attention of the guys with what I was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

(No One's POV)

Half the crew jumped and pulled out their guns when they heard glass shattering out back: Therefore, they all walked out behind the clubhouse, guns drawn, ready to take care of the problem. Chibs walked out the door first, then Tig, followed by everyone else, including Isobel's uncles. However, when they got outside and saw it was Isobel using a bow, they all had looks on their faces that said ' _What the fuck?'_

Chibs spoke up after he holstered his weapon, right as Isobel let another arrow he saw the arrow hit the glass bottle and shatter on impact with the wall he said, "Jesus Christ! Isobel! What the hell are ye doing?"

(Isobel's POV)

Chibs speaking caught my attention and almost made me miss the shot. For that reason, when I was done I twisted around to see the guys looking at me like I grew a second head, with their guns drawn. That shocked me a little bit, not enough to phase me though. Yet, my shock didn't die there when uncle James spoke up, "Well lass, ah see ye've gotten better."

Before I spoke, I put the arrow I had just pulled out back in the quiver and sat the bow alongside a couple of crates, "Aye Uncle James, I have gotten better. To answer yer question Chibs, I'm practicing to keep mi skills up."

"Well at least warn us that ye're going to do this next time so we know not to come out the back with our guns drawn. I'd hate for mi guys to shoot Mi Old Lady, Mi Queen, by accident. If tha' happened I'd have to kill them, and I'd hate to do that," Chibs said with a hint of love in his voice. I smiled a bit before walking over to Chibs, kissing him on the lips and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Uncle Tig was about to turn around and tell the guys to put their guns back where they belonged when he heard Chibs say that I was his Old Lady: His jaw dropped, as did the others when I started to kiss him. I knew the guys had placed their guns back in their hostlers when they started to clap and cheer for me and Chibs. I felt a bit embarrassed. God, I felt like I was in high school all over again. However, that did not matter anymore because it was my life and I was going to lead it my way and no one else's.

That didn't stop my overprotective uncles from walking over to us and threatening Chibs. That embarrassed me so much that I buried my head in the crook of Chibs' neck.

(Chibs POV)

I watched as each one of her Uncles threatened me. It made me laugh a bit that they would threaten me in front of the whole crew. That meant that they were good in my book since family, loyalty and the willingness to do anything for the ones that they love at the expense of their own lives is rule number 1 in the Club. Moreover, I like the fact that Isobel was so embarrassed that her uncles were doing this that she buried her head in the crook of my neck. With that, I started to laugh and in turn got myself a punch to the stomach causing me to loosen my hold on Isobel.

"Tha's is for laughing at mi expense, arsehole," Isobel said to me as she unburied herself from my neck and glared at me.

I overheard the crew laughing at me, "I'm sorry lass, but ah can't help but laugh when ye have yer family threaten to kill me if I hurt ye. Then ye in turn blush yerr little heart out when they do it. Ye have a mighty fine blush mi Queen," I said as she smacked me once more as I still went on laughing.

"Why in god's name did ah fall for ye? Yer a big meany," she said aloud, sounding like when she used to throw fits as a wee lass. As she continued to smack me for laughin', I reached up, grabbed her arms, and spun her in my arms: I had her back to me, with her arms crossed across her chest so she couldn't get out. However, the quiver on her back made it a bit hard to hold on sometimes, but I wasn't going to let go because if I let her go she would try to smack me again.

I leaned in and rested my chin on her shoulder, making sure not to get smacked with the quiver. I could tell she was not upset with me and that she was just playing around. I loved the fact she was starting to relax around me and the guys.

"Ye know ye love me lass or ye wouldn't be puttin' up with mi bullshit. We may have just gotten together yesterday, but I still meant whit ah said: Ah want yeah to be mi old lady. Mi queen. Whatever happens to ye, I will protect ye and love ye like I have before when ye were a wee lass," I said to her before letting her go.

She turned around stared at me a while before she spoke, "Yeah know the way ye said tha' right now makes ye sound like a dirty old man."

I hung my head for a moment and sighed. She was right though, it did make me sound like a dirty old man. I heard a few of the guys laughing a bit when she said that. Then I felt a hand gently touch my face. That made me look at her before she spoke once more, "However, being the fact that I am of age and could give two shites about whit others think of mi love life... As ah said before, ah will be glad to be Yer old lady. Yer queen."

Tig approached and slapped me on the back, "I'm happy for you brother. She is going to make one hell of an Old Lady. Now we have another thing to party about today. Well, after we see Jax off."

Isobel looked at him and shook her head, "I swear ye guys love naething else but partying and having pussy."

I observed as Tig's head went back and let out a boisterous laugh, "Isobel…We're men, we can't help but love to party and love the pussy."

The guys started to laugh their asses off as Isobel groaned. Her Uncles, from what I saw, were keeping quiet and enjoying their niece doing her magic.

However, Isobel grabbed Tig by the ear, "Tha may be true Uncle Tiggerrrrr. Nonetheless," she paused a moment as she looked at the others while still holding Tig's ear. Listening to him groan took me back to mi childhood when mi mother would do the same thing when she wanted to get mi attention.

Hearing Tig yell brought me out of mi thoughts, "What the hell Isobel."

As she let him go, she smacked him in the back of the head while still holding eye contact with the others before speaking, "Ye all may love the pussy, but if ah ever hear any of ye lot hurtin' a woman I won't hesitate to beat the living shite out of ye. Do ye understand me?" They knew not to mess with mi Old Lady. Her word is my word most of the time. Therefore, they nodded and went back inside to get ready for work. We had a while before we had to get ready to send Jackie boy off.

Isobel then turned back to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Now tha's done. Chibs, my dear, I will be out looking at houses today before Jax's service and ah need to talk to Wendy, Jax's baby mama." She put her hand on her hips and looked like she was thinking, "Ah was going to look for a small house but now tha ah have a bigger family, I'm going to need a semi-big house with a garage so ye lot can have a place for yer bikes. So, would ye like to come with me and mi Uncles?"

I could see that her uncles were in shock when they heard that she was making them go with her, and I was shocked that she wanted to talk to Jax's baby mama. I could tell she had a plan when she mentioned Wendy, so I nodded in understanding, "Ah would love to lass." With that I watched her grab her bow and then stroll over to the wall, pull out each arrow, and then head back to me.

"Ok, Boys go get ready," she said to her Uncles who simply turned and walked back into the clubhouse. She then took her free hand, grabbed mine, and dragged me back inside. I told Tig he was in charge of the place until I got back as we went by him. Isobel then pulled me back to my room. I then watched her put her archery gear up in the trunk she had. Then she grabbed a set of clothes, headed to the bathroom, and proceeded to take another shower. I was brought out of mi thoughts when I heard her voice from the shower, "Ye just going to stand thar or are ye going to join mi?"

I shook my head and laughed a bit, "Ye're going to be the death of mi lass."

Isobel spoke again, "Ye know ye like it love, now get yer arse in here," She was a demanding little thing I thought. However, I liked it. " _Ah better not keep her waiting."_


	8. Chapter 8

* Get's a little steamy

(Isobel's POV)

I could hear the sound of Chibs' biker boots hitting the floor as he entered the bathroom: I felt a little nervous because I hadn't really done anything with a person I cared about in a while. The sound of the shower curtain being moved and a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around me brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello there handsome," I said with a smile.

"God! Your beautiful lass, and I'm a lucky man to have you as mine," Chibs said in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard, and he proceeded to place the most feather-light of kisses down my neck, sending shivers all over my body.

I turned in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I do love the welcome lover. Care to show me more?" After I said that, I laughed when I felt his hard-on against my leg, "It looks like little Chibs is happy as well, hmmm?"

"What can I say, love? It be hard to resist ye." It didn't take long for him to pin me against the wall of the shower and start to kiss me with that sinful mouth of his, and it didn't take me long to give in. To tell you the truth, I didn't care right then. It was the type of connecting I had been craving, and by god, I was going to take it! The only thought going through my head was the fact that the man in front of me didn't care about the way I looked, but took me for who I had become. I came out of my thoughts as I broke the kiss so we could catch a quick breath. After a few short seconds Chibs picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and began kissing him back.

This time Chibs broke the kiss, leaving me panting. He cocked a brow at me before saying, "I take it you enjoyed the kiss lass?" I took a few seconds to compose myself before gently caressing his face and just nodded. He laughed a little before he leaned in and whispered suggestively in my ear, "We're nowhere near done lass."

The tone of his voice sent a shiver all over my body, almost making it hard to keep my legs wrapped around him, so he held me up as I unwrapped them.

(Chibs POV)

I could feel the shiver running through her body, and I could tell that what I said meant she wanted the same thing I did. However, I wanted to be sure, because I wanted to give her the choice of whether to continue on or stop.

"Are ye sure lass? I do not want ye to do something that ye de na wan' to do aye?"

She kept her hand on my face before she pulled me in for a quick kiss, "Aye, I'm sure. If I wasn't, Chibs, I wouldn't have invited ye to take a shower wit' me." What shocked me though was the fact she took my hand and placed it between her legs. Then when she spoke again, "I want you now Chibs."

I was brought out of my thoughts when she said she wanted me, "Alright then lass. I'm going to make ye mine." I started to caress her folds and made quick work to get her ready for me. When she tried to reach for my cock, I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. That got me the glare of death from her.

"I want to take care of you lass," I said in answer to that glare. I returned my hand to where she had placed it, and moved my fingers even faster and brought the most lustful moan from her, which caused her to throw her head back. She kept trying to wriggle out of my hold, but I was not going to let go. In spite of her trying to worm her way out of my hold, I found the right spot that sent her over the edge as she screamed, "Chibs!"

I had to hold her up when I let her arms go because her legs gave out on her, "tha' was great…," she said and I laughed. That earned me a hit to the arm, "Don't be mean to me or I won't let ye finish what ye started," she added. Oh, I wanted to finish what I started, but I was not sure if she was… She tapped my arm, "I am clean and on the pill. I had a feeling I would be needin' the stuff so I made sure I paid a visit to mi lady doctor, so you don't have to worry about tha' 'until we are both ready' malarky." That took a load off my chest. When she finished speaking I picked her up after turning the shower off, then sat her on the throne. I grabbed a towel and starting at her silky hair, I slowly dried her off. "Ye are mi Queen, Isobel," I said as I knelt in front of her to dry her calves and feet. I stood and took a step back as I helped her to her feet and turned her around so I could dry her back, paying special attention between her legs, then took her to the bed, not caring that I was still wet. I gently placed her on the bed before I crawled my way up her body, placing kisses in strategic places as I went.

I was now hovering over her, waiting for her to give permission to finish what I had started in the shower. After a few seconds she nodded, so I lined myself up and slowly pushed in: I stopped when I felt her flinch. She smiled as she caressed my arm, "It's alright…" I proceeded to have my way with her. After a couple of hours of lovemaking, cuddling and general slap and tickle on both sides, we collapsed beside each other, breathing heavily.

"God tha' was great," I heard her say again as she flipped over on the bed and kissed me. I laughed again before getting out of bed to get a washcloth to clean her up, "I'm glad lass, even tho I still feel like I'm robbing the cradle." When I got back to her she was a bit shocked when I cleaned her up.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the bed, "I will say it once more, I do not care what others think. Ye are mine and if they do not like tha' I am with ye now, they can kiss mi arse!" She exclaimed as she kissed me and then got off the bed to get dressed for Jax's service. She dressed in a tight pair of black jeans with a nice black halter top and her black biker boots. It didn't take me long to get dressed; Isobel even helped me get my cut* on over everything else. I handed her my spare jacket so she had something of mine on when we walked out of the room.

*Cut- means motorcycle vest


End file.
